


Injustice: Broken Supergirl

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Injustice and Redemption [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Kara is broken and imprisoned, Diana is standing with Kal but her feelings for Kara still remain.





	Injustice: Broken Supergirl

**Author's Note:**

> (Part 1 of the Injustice & Redemption series) I hope you enjoy this series.

Kara sat in the red sun prison, having lost the battle against her cousin and losing Batman and the other’s to Kal-El’s insanity after he used Brainiac’s technology on them to turn them into his personal puppets, she lost everything that mattered to her because of him and now there was nothing left.

Her sister was dead along with Eliza and Jeremiah, her friends were dead too having backed the insurgents and now all that was left was Kara, sitting in the red sun prison alone and broken… but nothing broke her more than the memory of Diana’s betrayal.

Diana and Kara were once very much in love, everyone was happy… until the Joker poisoned Kal and tricked him into killing Lois, now things were different for everyone and the sting of betrayal was fresh in Kara’s mind when she walked in on Diana and Kal having sex in hers and Diana’s apartment they were living in together at the time.

Now here she was, in the red sun prison where Kal was held prisoner by Batman, she didn’t trust Kal one bit and made her objections clear to Bruce about his mistake in releasing Kal.

Kal walked into the room with his hands behind his back “Kara… I need you to understand why I am doing this” he begged his cousin to see his side and make her believe he was right.

“All I understand is that you have crossed the line Kal, what you’re doing… would make Lois sick” Kara snarled as she got to her feet, stumbling slightly from the effects the red sun lamps were having on her, Kal clenched his fists tight and turned away, Kara smirked “What’s the matter Kal… can’t handle the truth?” she asked.

“One way or another Kara… you will join us” he said, she shook her head “No Kal… I’d rather die than be a puppet” she spat, Kal lowered his head “I’m afraid you don’t have a choice Kara” he walked away from her.

Kara watched him walk away but Kal stopped and looked to her once again with a smirk “Diana… she’s dynamite in bed huh, I should know because I’ve had her there every night” he said before walking out.

Kara screamed in rage as she slammed her fist against the glass of her cell, Diana’s betrayal was a trigger for Kara’s rage and she violently smashed her fist into the glass repeatedly until her fists were bloodied and broken.

She finally broke down and collapsed onto the floor sobbing as the memory ran through her head of Diana’s betrayal.

Later that night Kal was working on his plan for the world, keeping the plan close to his chest and Diana decided to visit Kara who was sleeping in her cell, guilt filled Diana every time she was with Clark… she loved Kara with everything she had, she still loved her but Kal was right, wasn’t he?

She found herself wondering if he was truly right about his views on the world, this wasn’t ruling fairly… this was tyranny and the people saw them as the villain, no longer the heroes they once were.

Kara was once sweet and innocent, she was always bright and sunny and her laugh melted Diana’s heart but then Diana broke Kara’s heart by leaving Kara to be with Kal and in doing so she ruined the best thing to ever happen in her life.

She turned her back on her own sisters and her mother to be with him too, and she doubted that decision everyday but Kara… Kara was making her doubt everything she believed in and seeing her so broken was shattering her heart.

She did this… she broke the woman she loved.

Opening the cell Diana stepped in and began to clean Kara’s bloody fists before caressing her cheek before leaving Kara again, Diana hated being so close and yet so far from the woman who held her heart, but she had no choice… she broke Kara’s heart and handed this world to Kal on a plate, there was no going back.

Kal returned the next day to convince Kara and Diana was standing at his side, ignoring the hateful glare that Kara was pinning her with as Kal spoke “So, have you thought about joining us?” he asked.

“Go to hell Kal” Kara spat, “What are you up to, I’ve seen your puppets moving the remaining Brainiac tech” she said as she leaned in against the glass.

“The world will bow before me… one way or another, the humans will learn it’s place, starting with Themyscira” Kal revealed, Diana’s head snapped fast to look at him with shock clear in her eyes.

Kara saw Diana’s reaction and smiled softly to herself “So, you’re going to turn everyone on Themyscira into mindless drones and make then do your bidding” Kara said.

“They’re strong warriors, they’ll make the perfect force to placate the humans and make perfect fodder for species out there who would attack this planet” Diana’s face morphed into horror as Kal leaned in against the glass “And I have the perfect leader… Queen Hippolyta” he finished.

Diana’s fists clenched at the mention of her mother’s name and hearing Kal’s plans for her mother and her sisters made her realise her mistake… Bruce was right, she was on the wrong side and Kara and her once good friend Bruce suffered because of it.

Kara saw the rage building in Diana and she smirked as she looked in to Kal’s eyes “Oh you really shouldn’t have said that” she said.

Kal looked confused and he turned to Diana only to get punched square in the jaw sending him crashing through the wall, Diana turned the red sun lamps off and Kara felt her powers charge back up and she stepped out of the cell and looked into Diana’s eyes “I will never forgive you Diana” she vows before looking to Kal who were climbing back through the broken wall.

Diana lowered her head in guilt before looking to Kal and she screamed at him “I TURNED MY BACK ON EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE I LOVED FOR YOU!!!” she threw into a violent rage and Kara handled drone Batman who entered the room to help his master.

Diana was fighting for two things… Redemption and Kara.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
